


I Would Do It For You

by exoexolexoexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Babies, Birth, Bottom Sehun, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Top Kai, all boys, proposal, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoexolexoexo/pseuds/exoexolexoexo
Summary: “I am pregnant.”“WHATT??!!!”“I am pregnant with your child, Jongin”“How—how did that happen? We used protection, didn’t we?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note – There are only males in this world.

 

 

 

“I am pregnant.”

“WHATT??!!!”, the glass almost slips from Jongin’s hand as Sehun, his partner tells him the shocking news.

“I am pregnant with your child, Jongin”, Sehun says with a blush on his face.

“How—how did that happen? We used protection, didn’t we?”, Jongin still wasn’t able to comprehend what he had just heard.

Sehun, surprised at Jongin’s reaction couldn’t help but regret telling him that.

“Is there a problem with that?”, Sehun asks, his heart clenching as he waits for the reply.

“AHhh”, Jongin struggles, “Noo…?”, he wasn’t sure how he felt.

“HAHAHAHA”, Sehun breaks out.

Jongin looks at him with a furrowed eyes and confused expression. “What is it, love? What is so funny?”

“AHAHA”, Sehun laughs again. “I was just kidding, Jongin. You should have seen the look on your face!”

Jongin took a deep breath when he heard that. Relieved, he went to Sehun and flicked his forehead like they usually do whenever they were angry or annoyed at each other.

Sehun put his arms around Jongin’s neck and pulled him closer for a hug.

“I know where you are at now”, Sehun says, inhaling Jongin’s body scent that he really likes.

“I am sorry for reacting like that”, Jongin says, lifting Sehun up and heading to their bedroom. Once they were inside, Jongin slowly puts his partner down on the bed and squeezes together with him.

Sehun gestures him to put the blanket over them with a pout which makes him look like a cute little child. Jongin, unable to resist the cuteness, gets the blanket and puts it over Sehuns body.

“Aren’t you getting inside?”, Sehun asks, lifting the blanket and inviting Jongin inside.

Jongin was just looking at the ceiling and he shakes his head which makes Sehun frown again, Jongin loving all the facial expression he was getting to see from his beautiful lover. Sehun scoots over to Jongin and rests his head on the older man’s chest, his head moving up and down with every breath Jongin took. They stayed like that for a long time.

“Sehunnie~”, Jongin says, almost like a whisper and the other man just hums in reply.

“Were you disappointed?”, he asks.

“Disappointed? With what?”, Sehun asks. His heart beating faster than normal.

“With how I reacted to the pregnancy news?”, Jongin says.

“Hmm, no no”, Sehun says, laughing again. “I know you don’t want to have kids. I was just teasing you”, Sehun’s eyes were very watery when he said that but Jongin could not see it.

Jongin rans his fingers through Sehuns hair and gently massaged his scalps.

Purring like a cat, Sehun slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. Jongin pulled him closer in an embrace and kissed his forehead. He also went to sleep looking at the beautiful face that was just in front of him.

 

**~3 months later~**

“Love, I am home!!”, Sehun flinches at the sound of Jongin.

‘Why is he home so early?’, he thinks. Sehun was supposed to do this without Jongin knowing anything but it was too late.

“Love?”, Jongin says, entering their bedroom. His eyes widen when he sees the mess in the room. Both of them were the “neat” type so Jongin was shocked to see the condition of their bedroom.

“What’s going on?”, he shouts when he sees Sehun sitting across a big suitcase filled with all his clothes. Sehun looks back at him with an apologetic face. He quickly zips the suitcase and gets up.

“Yah-Sehun, answer me. What’s going on?”, Jongin said. He kind of knew where this was going.

Sehun unable to answer, just pulls the suitcase but is stopped by a tight grip on his arm.

“Jongin”, Sehun finally looks at him. Jongin looked really angry and he was not going to let it go by so easily. “Let’s break up.”

“Why?”, Jongin feels betrayed. His eyes almost tearing, “Why, DAMN IT!! WHY??!!”.

He grabs Sehuns shoulder with his hands and shakes him violently. “WHYY?!!”, he asks again.

 

Sehun and Jongin had been dating for more than 4 years now and this was the first time he had ever seen Jongin like this. Jongin was always the nice and quiet type of guy and even if he was feeling down, he would never let people see it. But right now, it was different. He needed to know why the love of his life was leaving him without any reason.

Sehun frees himself from Jongins tight grip. He sets his bag aside and stands firmly in front of his partner.

“Jongin, I am tired.” It almost sounds like he really was. “I am sorry, Jongin. I cannot go on like this anymore.”

“Why Sehun?”, This time, he calmed himself. He did not want to scare him. “What are you tired of? Just yesterday, we had a lovely dinner with friends and you were very happy.”

 

Last night, they had met their friends, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Tao and Kris after almost a year. The six of them were all good friends since high school. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were married and had 2 kids. Same with Tao and Kris but they had only 1 child.

 

“Sehun?”, Jongin can see his partner thinking about something. “Please tell me, I will make this work.”

“No, you cannot”, Sehun says, tears falling down slowly from his eyes.

“No no no, why are you crying?”, Jongin starts wiping them away but Sehun rejects his touch.

“I want to get married! With you”, Sehun says, a lot louder than his usual voice. “I want to have your babies!”

 

When they had first started going out, Jongin had already made sure to tell Sehun that he wasn’t interested in getting married or having kids. That was one thing Sehun could not deal with since he really loved kids and wanted to have his own but since he loved Jongin more, he went along with it but after seeing his friends getting married and starting a family, he just envied them so much. The life he had wanted to live was being lived by others.

 

“But you don’t want these. That’s why it’s hard for me”, Sehun says and Jongin is unable to utter anything.

He gets his bag and drags it to the main door.

“Will you be happy if I let you go?”, Jongin asks, so soft and quiet but Sehun still managed to hear it. Sehun nods but he knew that he would never be happy with anyone besides Jongin.

“Jongin, I’m sorry! I really am.”, Sehun opens the door and Jongin’s heart sinks.

“I hope you find someone better than me who will give you the happiness you deserve”, with that, Sehun leaves the place. The place he and Jongin had searched so hard for, the place they had made so much memory in and the place they had fallen in love so many times with each other. It was like saying goodbye to all the good things.

Jongin looks around the room. He is standing still like a statue. He really loves Sehun but that was something he just could not give.

He finally walks around the room. He picked up the shirt Sehun usually wore at home that had a kitten’s picture.

“You left your favourite shirt!”, he said as he fell on the bed and covered his watery eyes.

“I hope you find happiness too, love.”

 

**~5 months later~**

“Kim Jongin!”

“Yes boss?”, Jongin politely gestured his boss to sit. “What is it, sir?”

“We need you to be the head of the project that will be starting next month.”

“Me? Why me, boss?”, Jongin asked, confused. Just 2 months ago, they had interviewed people for that position and Jongin was one of the interviewers there.

“What happened to the guy we chose?”, he asked.

“He decided to leave last minute.”

“But sir, I am already handling another one.”

“That project is about to finish though right? You can handle this one! I trust you”, the boss said. “Plus, we will raise your salary and will give you a nice place to stay in Seoul.”

“Seoul?”

“Yes, they want you there at the main office.”

Jongin was quiet for a while.

“No pressure though, Jongin. Just think about it ok?”

“Yes sir, thank you!”

 

That night, Jongin went home to his empty place, whenever he got inside, he would always picture Sehun welcoming him with a warm embrace. Oh, how he missed him so much. Sehun always made the house complete and lively.

He walks to the couch and throws his briefcase on the floor.

He lets out a heavy sigh and leans his head on the couch. After a moment or so, his phone rings.

 

“Hello?”, he answers.

“Hello, is this Mr. Kim?”

“Yes, who is this?”

“Hi, I saw your ad on the newspaper and I was wondering if me and my husband could come and see your house this weekend.”

“Oh, yes please. I will be home. Thank you so much!”.

He hung up and sighed again. This was the 7th time people had called him. He was selling his place.

 

After Sehun had left, everything at home made him miss the guy more and more and it was making him miserable. All he had to do was sell the house and look for another place but selling it was also hard, this was the place where they had made so much memories of each other. They were filled with all the good times, the bad times, the happier times and the sad times. It was like selling a piece of your heart.

“Guess, I will just go to Seoul and start a new life.”

 

**~1 month later~**

“Welcome, Sir Jongin!!”, the people cheered for him. “We are all so happy to have you here!”

“Ahh Thank you, thank you. I hope we can all work well with each other.” Jongin said and everyone started clapping.

It was a welcome party for him from his divisional colleagues and it had only been a week since Jongin had arrived in Seoul.

The night ended with singing, eating, drinking, laughing, joking etc.

 

“Hey, Jongin? Is that you?”, He heard a familiar voice.

“HEY!! Kris, Chanyeol! What a pleasant surprise!”, Jongin said hugging his two friends.

“Why are you here?”, the two asks and Jongin tells them about his work.

“Come, let’s get something to drink man!”, Kris says excitedly.

When they got in the bar, the three ordered beer and talked about stuffs.

“Oh, yeah. I am sorry about what happened with you and Sehun”, Chanyeol said, patting Jongin’s back. Kris nodded.

“Oh that’s ok, I just hope he is doing well”, Jongin said. He really missed him though.

“Baekhyun and I met him last time”, Jongin quickly turned his head towards Chanyeol when he heard that.

“WHERE?!”, Jongin had tried to contact Sehun for almost a month after he had left but Sehun had already changed his number and nobody knew where he had gone.

“Where did you see him?”, Jongin asked again.

“Here, in Seoul. He told us he moved here.”

‘He is here?’, Jongin thought.

“I have his number, do you want?”, Jongin smiled happily, something he hadn’t done in a long time after Sehun had left. It was like the happiest moment in his life.

“YES! I want to get things right with him!”, Jongin said happily.

Kris just laughs. “You love him so much, don’t you?!”

Jongin sighs, “Of course I do, I have never loved anyone as much as I loved him.”

 

Jongin bid the two good bye as he made his way to his car that waited at the carpark in his office grounds. He was so happy but he also felt a little nervous to call Sehun. He didn’t know what to say or he didn’t know whether he was ready to give up everything and give whatever Sehun was asking for. He just hoped that Sehun wasn’t seeing anyone.

Thinking about it for a moment, he was now very sure that all he wanted in life was to see Sehun happy.

If marriage was going to make him happy, he would gladly marry him. If he wanted kids, he would gladly have them with him. He was ready now.

 

With a deep breath, Jongin dialed his number and waited for the other line to pick up.

After 6-7 rings, someone picked up.

 

“Hello?”

“Sehun?”, Jongin asked. No, the voice wasn’t Sehuns. “Who is this?”, he asked quickly.

“Who is this?”, the other line asked the same question.

“Where is Sehun? Isn’t this Sehun’s phone?”, Jongin asked.

“This is Sehun’s friend, Luhan. May I know who this is?”

“I am Jongin. I am Sehun’s …”

 

“ahh how is Sehun? Is he ok?”, Jongin heard the man asking someone from the other line.

“Hello?!!”, Jongin said, now worried. “Where are you and what happened to Sehun?”

“Sehun is in the hospital right now”, Jongin almost collapsed when he heard that. His Sehun was in the hospital.

“Which hospital?? I am coming there right now!”

 

Jongin drove to the hospital as fast as he could when he got the address from Luhan.

When he got there, Luhan had texted him that they were in the OB department.

‘OB? Why?’, Jongin thought as he walked to the info desk and asked them where it was.

He quickly made his way to the dept and saw a man with his arms folded, waiting in the hallway. When Jongin entered the area with a worried face, the guy exactly knew that he was the one who he talked to on the phone.

“Are you the one? For Sehun?”, He asked Jongin and he nodded quickly.

“What’s up? What happened? And Why here?”, Jongin said, panting.

“He is going through labour”, the man said.

“WHAT?!!”

 

Jongin finally realized. The talked, the fake news that Sehun had told him wasn’t fake after all. It was the truth. Maybe Sehun had wanted to see if Jongin was ready for them to have kids and after how he had reacted, he had to make an excuse saying that it was a lie.

 

“Did he leave me because of this?”, he asked himself, tears almost falling. The other man looked at him in confusion.

“Oh, my god! Are you the father?”, He asked.

“I am”, Jongin said, feeling guilty about the fact that he was never with Sehun during this 9 months of suffering.

“You must be Jongin then”, Jongin looked at the man. “Go inside! Sehun needs you.”

He pushed Jongin towards the door and told him to open it.

He opened it without hesitation but he was indeed very scared and nervous to see Sehun.

‘Will he be happy to see me?’, he thought as he made his way inside.

 

“I cannot do this!!! Please help me!”, Jongin’s heart pierced when he heard the voice of the man he deeply loved. He was in pain and he was suffering.

“Please help me!!”, he cried. Jongin quickly headed towards the direction.

Everything stopped for a moment when he saw Sehun on the bed with two doctors trying to calm him down. He could see him sweating, his eyes were puffed and trails of water streaming down his eyes. He saw Sehun’s stomach had grown big and all he could think at that moment was, “That’s my child!”.

“Jongin?”, He snapped back to reality when Sehun called his name with a hint of doubt. Obviously, Sehun was too shocked to see him there and at that exact moment, when he was about to give birth.

“Jongin, is that you?”, he cried but he still managed to form the sentence.

Jongin quickly went to Sehun’s side and caught his hand.

“I am here, love. I am here now. We will get through this ok?”, He said quickly but calmly. He did not want to make Sehun more worried.

“Why are—are you he—here?”

“I am here for you Sehun. You are having my child. How can I leave the two of you alone?”, he wiped Sehun’s sweat and tears and kissed the man on the forehead.

 

Sehun had finally calmed down a little bit and the doctors left the two alone while they prepared to go in for a caesarean.

“Why did you not tell me?”, Jongin asked.

“I was scared. You didn’t want to have kids and I was already carrying yours.”

“So, you wanted to keep that to yourself and suffer alone?”, He scolded Sehun and he flinched a little.

“Sehun, you know how much I love you. If it’s ours, I will love him with all my heart too. How could you have thought that I would hate my own child?”

“But I—I was scared. I thought you would leave me so that’s why, I decided to leave you first. I am sorry.”

The doctors barged in the room and said they were ready for the surgery.

Sehun griped Jongin’s hands tightly.

“Don’t worry, I am here. I will be here, forever ok?”, Jongin leaned down and kissed Sehun on the lips. “I cannot wait to start my life with you and the baby again.”

Tears fell as Sehun closed his eyes and was taken to the room.

 

**~1 hr later~**

“Mr. Kim?”

“That’s me!!”, Jongin quickly stood up from where he was sitting.

“Please follow me.”

Jongin was brought to the room where Sehun was resting and their child was in his arms. Just seeing that scene of Sehun holding their child was like a blessing for him.

Sehun looked at Jongin with a blush on his face.

“He looks like you.” Sehun said shyly.

“What?!! NO!!”, Jongin said walking towards them quickly, “I want him to look like you, my beautiful Sehun.”

Jongin sat next to Sehun on the bed, both admiring the little things their baby did. Sehun held the child like it was the most fragile thing in the world and Jongin could not be happier, after all, his love was going to love their child so so much.

Jongin just stared at Sehun looking lovingly, down at their newborn and Sehun soon looked at the father of his child.

“What is it?”, He asked, gazing deeply into Jongin’s eyes.

Jongin moved in and gave him a soft peck. “I missed you.”

Sehun smiled. “I missed you too.”

“Sorry, I was not there for all these things.” Jongin said with regret. “I promise, from now on, I will be here for you. Whatever you need or whatever you want, just tell me and I will give you everything.”

Sehun laughed at the statement.

A little later, the nurse came in and took the baby because they had to feed him and there was an awkward silence between the two. They didn’t know what to say.

Jongin noticed that Sehun’s hands were not staying still because, maybe, he was also as nervous as he was.

To Sehun’s surprise, Jongin grabbed his hand and gently put a ring on his ring finger.

“Ahh, what’s this?”, he asked in confusion.

“Let’s get married”, Jongin said.

“But you—“

“I am ready Sehun. If it’s you, I will marry you any day, anytime. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Sehun’s eyes became watery again. Everything was happening in one day and his poor heart could not take it.

“And, sorry!”, Jongin laughed a little bit. “That’s not a real engagement ring.”

“I know!”, Sehun said, leaning his head on Jongin’s shoulder as he looked at the ring that fitted perfectly on his finger. “It’s the ring you usually wear on your index finger.”

Sehun knew everything, of course.

Jongin also leaned his head on Sehun’s head and linked their fingers together as they enjoyed the silent moment.

“I love you, Hunnie.”

“I love you more, Jongin~.”

 

 

 

**Four months after the birth of Kim Sehin.**

It was a peaceful Saturday night. The Kim Residence was big for a family of three. They were well off and they lived in a nice suburb.

The house was very quiet until—

“WAHHHH~~~”

“mmmmmmm” Sehun moved in his sleep. He and Jongin had fallen asleep on top of the couch while watching movie. Sehun was leaning against Jongins chest while the older had his hands clutched around him.

Sehun slowly opened his eyes to the sound of their son crying.

“Jongin”, he called his fiancé in a sleepy voice.

“Hmm?”, he replied, rubbing his eyes. “What happened, love?”

“Sehin is awake”, Sehun said.

Jongin groaned and stood up. “Leave this to me”, he said, shaking his head to wake himself up. “You go back to sleep, Sehun. I will get him.”

He placed a soft kiss on his lips and went to check on their son.

Jongin walked towards the crib and saw the baby wiggling here and there. Jongin watched as his son kicked and throw his arms in air trying reach the elephant mobiles hanging on the crib as it turned around slowly.

When the baby saw him, he smiled at him.

“Hey handsome”, Jongin smiled back. The baby lifted his arms again as if asking his dad to pick him up and he did.

Jongin carried him gently and walked toward the living room where his “MOM” was.

Jongin had thought Sehun would be asleep but the younger man was waiting for Jongin to come back with their son.

“Ohhh look who’s awake?”, Sehun said cheerfully as soon as Jongin and Sehin made their appearance.

Sehin squealed at the sight of his “Mom”.

“Hello Handsome, cannot sleep?”, Sehun asked as Jongin passed him the baby and sat beside them.

Sehin was busy playing around with the Sehuns necklace as Sehun watch the son with eyes filled with love.

Jongin sighed. He felt a little jealous. Of course he knew it was childish but he couldn’t help it. He also wanted to get some Sehun time for himself.

 

Jongin remembered what Kris had once told him. He had told him that after Tao had given birth to their son, he and Tao had never done it, not even once, the entire year.

 

“KYAA~~”, Jongin snapped out of his thought at the sound of his son.

Sehun had put the baby inside his huge baggy shirt and Jongin could see Sehin’s head popping in and out of the shirt.

Every time he popped out, Sehun would go, “Peek-a-boo” making the baby squeal even more and duck down again.

He loved seeing how they played and it brought him so much joy.

Sehun looked at Jongin who was staring at him and leaned in for a kiss. Jongin kissed back.

“Are you feeling left out?”, Sehun teased. Sehin looked and blinked his eyes several times at Jongin until he ducked back inside Sehun shirt.

“I want some Sehun time too”, Jongin confessed.

“Awww somebody feels lonely, is it?”

Jongin pulled Sehun’s back against his chest and leaned his chin on his shoulder.

“Can I get some alone time with Sehun?”, he whispered.

Their baby was still wiggling inside of Sehun’s shirt.

Sehun turned around and kissed Jongin’s cheek. “Not when Sehin is still awake”

Sehin stared at them like as if he had understood what his parents were talking about.

“Hey Handsome”, Jongin smiled as the baby looked at him. “Do you want another brother?”

Sehin smiled with a “KYAA~” and went back inside the shirt.

 

“WHAT?”, Sehun looked at Jongin.

“He wants a brother Sehun”, Jongin grinned.

“I am not getting pregnant again!”

Jongin smiled, bringing Sehun closer to him and inhaling his scent. He bit and sucked on Sehun’s neck slowly making the younger man let out a satisfying moan.

“Jong—Jongin—stop! Not in front of Sehin”

“Oh, he won’t even remember anything love”, Jongin said, now nibbling on his ear.

 

Their son had stopped moving and Sehun lifted up his shirt to check and found that the baby had fallen asleep after playing around.

“Jongin”, Sehun whispered, “Sehin is asleep. I will put him to bed”

Jongin slowly stood up, not wanting to disturb the child. He helped Sehun and the two finally put their son to bed again. They both kissed him good night and walked out, carefully closing the door.

 

“Wah~~”, Sehun sighed but was immediately pulled inside the bedroom.

Jongin threw him on the bed and started undressing him quickly.

“Jong—“, He kissed Sehun, licking every part of his mouth and the older gave in.

“hmmm”, Sehun whimpered when Jongin trailed his hands down and inside his pants.

“Sehun”, Jongin whispered again. “I want you!”

“Me too Jongin”, Sehun said. The two hadn’t had sex since their breakup. So naturally, in this moment, both felt like beasts in heat. 

“Hurry Jongin!”

“yes yes love”

 

Jongin was going to prepare Sehun but Sehun was not having it.

He pushed Jongin down and straddled on top of him.

He grabbed Jongins erected member and glided it inside of him.

“Hun! You will hurt yourself—ahhh!”, Sehun forcefully made Jongin’s member enter him. His insides clenched around Jongin’s dick and he was sure this was how he was going to die.

 

Sehun waited for a while to adjust and once he was ok, he started moving slowly. Jongin loved it when Sehun took over. Seeing the man looking so beautiful and sexy riding him like that was a rare moment for him. It only happened once in a while.

Jongin pulled Sehun towards him for a kiss.

When they parted for air, Sehun was feeling so much that his nipples had started to erect and Jongin smiled widely at the scene before him.

Sehun was riding him fast now and after sometime, he came on Jongins chest and fell of top of him, all tired.

Jongin took out his dick and flipped over. Now Sehun was lying on the bed and it was Jongins turn to cum.

He lifted Sehun’s legs and put his member back inside, thrusting it very deep that Sehun moaned so loudly, Jongin had to kiss him from waking up Sehin and their neighbours.

Jongin licked circles around Sehuns nipples as he thrusted in and out.

“Sehun, I’m about to—“, he looked at Sehun and swallowed when the older man looked back at him with teary eyes. “Do—do you want another child?”, Jongin asked.

Sehun bit his lips but did not answer.

“Sehun?!”, Jongin asked again. He was almost about to cum.

 

“You will not leave us right?”, Sehun asked, tears falling slowly along his cheeks.

Jongin could not help but cum inside of him.

Panting hard, he looked at the man below him as he wiped away his tears. Jongin leaned down and kissed him, gently this time.

“Sehun, believe me. I will never do that! I love you so much. Sehin too” he said, slowly taking his dick out as his cum ran out of Sehuns hole. He placed his hand on Sehun’s belly. “And this little guy too”, he smiled. Sehun pulled him back for another kiss.

 

“Our Sehin will be having a little brother!”, Jongin said while smiling. “And this time, Sehun love, I will be here with you throughout the journey.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Please check out my other fics :)**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Many have asked me and I just want to say this, I have another account that I use for my BTS fics and its bpl1414. I specifically made this new account so I can edit my other works and make them into exo fic so that exols can read it.  
> I am a trash for both BTS and EXO. Let us all live in peace and love our boys. No hates for them please :"<  
> I hope you all will show me the same love and support I get from my other account.  
> Thank you! :)


End file.
